


星与尘相遇 03

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 03

数不清第几次往口中灌了一大口大陆产的麦芽酒，又涩又辣的液体滑过咽喉留下一道火热，并适得其反地增强了那种缭绕心头的怅然若失。Arthur隔着圆形舞台望向对面亚特兰蒂斯贵族的看台区域，却没能找到那个使他几天来忧虑重重无法排解的罪魁祸首。  
如果说他从父亲那里继承的人民是他的卡拉萨，那他和其他卡奥就组成了Bharbo的卡拉萨。而此时那个中等个头极度强壮，一道灰色伤疤从下巴蔓延到耳后的男人正转过头责备地瞅了Arthur一眼。青年悻悻放下酒杯，摸着自己留出短胡须的下巴，不情愿地将目光投回舞台。高庭舞女的群舞刚刚结束，光滑的石板圆台上散落了些彩色的花瓣。身着金色薄纱的舞女从看台下走过时，Arthur周围的多斯拉克男人开始冲她们喊些诸如【今晚我们要轮着骑你】一类的话。陌生的语言只让她们疑惑地往这边看了几眼，倒也没引起什么矛盾。  
Arthur听不懂通用语的报幕，只敏锐察觉到君临一侧的观众兀的安静下来。

长衣及地，一身银装，款款步向舞台中央的年轻人正是从几天前毫无解释地疏远自己的Orm。环视观众的那张脸孔还可以称得上是少年，眼眸里却是与外表不符的成熟自信。金色的短发细碎地扫着耳际，上面戴有一只银色的圆冠。一瞬间，Arthur还以为见到了亚特兰蒂斯壁画上圣洁的神之子。少年站定，双手在胸前相握交叉，下颌微扬，稍翘的嘴唇打开。  
从那张熟悉的嘴巴中流淌出的音乐堪称奇妙。歌声时而喃喃如耳语般轻柔，时而猛地扬入云霄，嘹亮清澈的嗓音在人群中回荡，婉转勾画出丝滑的线条。  
Arthur的目光仿佛被黏在这个少年脸上，并注视着对方白皙的皮肤一点点蒙上层异样的淡红，歌声也出现了一丝难以察觉的抖动。但Orm立即恢复了常态，结束一曲颂神咏叹调后向众人鞠躬致意，匆匆转身离开。

Arthur迅速隐匿在其他卡奥中，趁Bharbo不注意溜了出去。  
闯入后台找寻未果后，他凭直觉猜测Orm的目的地是暗涛城。马蹄踏着橙紫相交的暮色奔往多斯拉克人暂住的城堡，陪伴Arthur的是一种异常的宁静。他知道自己现在做的事情很怪异，没有一个卡奥会这样焦灼地赶到不是自己首领的人身边。可那首歌之后一切似乎都解释的通了，或者说一切都不再需要解释。Arthur承认自己还是个冲动的毛头小子，他拉扯下嘴角，双腿用力一夹马肚。

打开Orm房门时，Arthur意识到多斯拉克人没有敲门习惯是多么粗鲁的罪恶，空气中积聚的信息素香味简直要把他熏晕了。意识回巢后，他首先看到的是扔在地上的戏服，向前向上，偌大的床上匍匐着裹在被单下的Orm。金发少年向Arthur的方向凑了凑，光裸泛红的肩头暴露在空气中，挂着汗的锁骨跟随胸腔剧烈起伏。Orm在请求什么，Arthur听不清，他的耳朵正被一种扭曲的嗡鸣声占据，只判断出了黏黏糊糊的【关上门】。  
房门闭合，门闩也插好的同时，Orm的表情在身后转变为扭曲的恐惧。

【出去......】自后穴向四肢百骸传递的蚀咬酸痒让Orm不得不动用全身力气才勉强能支撑身体，【离我远点。】  
高瘦的棕肤年轻人仍旧无视他的排斥，一步步走到床边，膝盖压上床沿，富有攻击性的身体伴随信息素逼压发情的Omega。他像头嗅闻猎物的野兽，鼻尖贴上Orm颊侧一路蹭上脖颈，喷上皮肤的呼吸让Marius少爷身体小幅度颤抖，眼睛逃避现实地紧紧闭着。  
【你需要帮助，Ormi。】青年沙哑的声音在耳边不容置疑。Arthur总是无法准确念出Orm的名字，忍不住加上的尾音曾是逗笑金发少年的亲昵呼唤，此时听上去却诱惑又可怕。  
Orm沉寂许久，深深吸了口气又缓缓吐出，下定决心般慢慢睁开眼，轻颤的浅色睫毛却暴露了他的动摇。蓝色的眼眸倒映着Arthur的身影，然后那双眼睛说，【好吧】，一颗泪滴同时从眼角滑落。

装饰用的金色被单在Arthur粗暴的扯拽下凌乱堆到床脚，Orm从未展示在侍从以外的人面前的裸体，就这样完全暴露于对方目光下。他并没害羞，只是在当做童年玩伴和如今友人的面前的别扭。苍白的肤色染上潮红，忍不住夹紧磨蹭的双腿还留有少年的修长光滑，中间那个器官却满是成熟的勃发。Arthur盯着Orm的性器，一件件褪下肩甲和下裤，露出在Omega挑拨下勃起的阴茎和沉甸甸的囊球。深色的巨物让Orm吃惊地嘴巴微张，这是他第一次见到另一个人的裸体，肌肉满是力量与遒劲，阴茎则具有可怕的体积，遍布着狰狞突起的血管。  
空虚的后穴下意识收缩着又吐出一股粘液。  
马族男人粗糙的手抚上Orm大腿，顺着滑向股间，食指毫无预兆捅入少年体内。Orm闷哼一声便紧紧咬住下唇。异物入侵得不适却顺畅，甚至带来诡异的满足。他不自觉将双腿稍打开以便Arthur的探索，体会手指摩擦肠壁带来的刮痛和愈演愈烈的酸麻，而当某个部位被突然按压，快感便会火舌似的猛然窜上身体，那感觉让人上瘾眩晕。忍不住轻微扭动身体索求更多时，Arthur却抽出了挂满滑液的手，撸动自己粗硬的下身，一手掰开Orm屁股就欺压上来。  
【等......嗯！】巨物强行推开穴肉挤入一个圆硕的头部，撑开的酸胀和痛楚让Orm慌张地暂停了呼吸。他茫然望着屋顶，任视野变得扭曲模糊，柱状物一点点向深处推进的胀痛占领了意识。Orm从不怕痛，他数不清多少次被利刃划伤后接着站起了，稍显单薄的躯体还布着些并不明显的浅灰色伤痕。可被死死按在床上插入的感受超出了他的理解，某个部分的Orm垮塌了。在自己反应过来前，Arthur便夺走了什么重要的东西。  
炽热的阴茎完全埋入后，Orm哭了出来。他像个任性的孩子一样出了声地抽噎，眼泪止不住哗哗淌下浸湿了鬓角的头发。Arthur撑在上方显得手足无措，满脸做错了事的愧疚。就这样保持相连状态哭了一会儿，Orm的情绪平复下来，沉静地直视Arthur。  
【做吧。】  
青年的呼吸瞬间粗重，下身猛地一顶接着前后摆动，阴茎在未经人事的肉穴中抽插冲撞。满足的酸胀感让Orm感到恐慌，穴肉在得到甜头后愈发贪婪，翕动着吸吮绞紧Arthur的阴茎。快感让Omega的腹部连带着大腿肌肉绷紧，屁股也夹得过于用力，限制了Arthur的动作。性经历也不多的多斯拉克青年被湿热的甬道这样又夹又吸，挤压痛和强烈的快感层层叠叠烧尽了理智。他的动作渐渐丧失了怜惜，强硬地拉开Orm大腿用力弯折，扯得对方呜咽着一阵收缩。加速的抽送中，Orm放松了对声音的禁锢，嗯嗯啊啊地小声呻吟起来。他鼻音很重，带着少年的青涩，传进Arthur耳中抓挠心脏般的好听。蹂躏似的性交持续了不多时，肠肉便收绞痉挛起来，翘在Orm小腹前浅色的阴茎喷出了浊液。  
这是他人生第一次高潮，神秘又疯狂，余韵让他脆弱不堪，大张着嘴拼命喘息。被咬过的殷红嘴唇因裹了唾液而泛着水光。被勾引着，Arthur低下头，将自己的双唇与Orm贴在一起。他不是头一回骑别人，却是头一回接吻。柔软的嘴唇带来的触感奇异而美妙，甚至有些令人感动。Arthur喜欢这种感觉，仿佛他们交融的不仅是肉体，而是他们族人所鄙夷的灵魂。  
短暂的温情后，Arthur拔出下身，握着Orm胯部将他翻过身趴跪在床上，往肌肉分明的后背施加压力让年轻的肉体趴伏，再将阴茎捅入撅起的屁股里。  
被卖力操干的金发少年将脸埋在布料中，自己淫荡的叫声变得更加鲜明。他从没料到做爱是这样舒服的，可不争气的身体还因发情而叫嚣着索求更多。  
骑马的姿势让阴茎进得更深，囊袋拍打在臀部激起一波波肉浪，体液在相接处连出一道道淫靡的丝线。Arthur感到龟头破开深处软肉，戳上一道凹陷的缝隙。他知道那是什么地方，便恶意地用力一撞，Orm立即夹紧大腿发出变调的尖叫。那声音极大地取悦了Arthur，他揉捏着少年圆润的臀部，执着地次次撞向那个略打开的小口。  
“啊......唔，嗯......别......”Orm当然也知道那是自己的生殖腔入口，丰富的学识让他清楚那里被入侵浇灌后会产生什么后果。他强压着灭顶的快感和渴求，揪着被子拼命向前爬试图逃开。刚爬了一点，就被Arthur拽住脚腕猛然拉回去，阴茎狠狠顶向肉壁，膨大的前端挤进了敏感的生殖腔。Orm失控尖叫的同时明白自己彻底失去了掌控权，深部的酸痒涨满让他的精神浑浑噩噩，大脑变成了高热的甜浆。他扭动起腰臀迎合Arthur的操弄，失焦的双眼愣愣看着被单复杂的花纹，被汗水湿透的金发一缕缕随着激烈的动作摇摆。他的身体又酸又软，喉咙也已挤不出呻吟，只剩虚弱的“嗬嗬”抽气声。阴茎在抽插中又挺了起来，颤巍巍渴望着触碰。Orm放弃了与欲求斗争，趴进柔软的被褥，握住自己的下身随着后穴的顶弄快速撸动。  
不知不觉中，他的身体抽搐起来，双腿夹着向后绷紧，体内喷涌出一大股高热的液体，前面也再次射了出来。第二次高潮后，Arthur的动作骤然失去章法，人也发出混乱的低吟，抠入Orm肉中的十指陡升了力度。  
某个念头闯入Orm脑海，他的双眸突然变得清明，扭过头慌张地挣扎。  
【Arthur！你不能射在里面！】  
多斯拉克人一愣，迟疑了一瞬后抽出了阴茎，闷哼着在空气中成结。Orm目瞪口呆地看着那个巨大的恐怖的肉结鼓起来，接着一股股珍珠白的精液从涨红的龟头喷出，洒在Orm泥泞潮红的股间和大腿。

两个人相对着无声喘息，彼此都保持着高潮时的姿势。情欲逐渐平复时，疲惫也漫了上来，Orm无力地摔在床上。  
扫视对方身体留下的印记，Arthur胸中满溢了各种情绪。他俯下身，试图寻求恋人才有的亲密温情。  
【你要向我发誓。】  
伸出的手停在半空中。  
Orm坐起身看着他，眉眼中全是与年龄不符的严肃。【发誓你会忘了刚刚发生的一切。你没有在歌会后尾随我回到暗涛城，没有推开我的门，更没有和我交媾。我们这几天以来，和自此以后都没有发生任何接触。】  
【......为什么？】Arthur心一沉，脑子里突然变得空白无质，【我以为我们可以......】  
【在一起？】Orm笑出了声，其中不无嘲讽，【醒醒吧，Arthur。你是多斯拉克的一个小部落的卡奥，或许此生都不会再次踏上大陆，而我是要继承暗涛城的人......这个世界不会给我们任何异想天开的余地。晚安吧，Arthur，就当什么都没发生过。】  
他抛下这些话，扯过被单盖住身体，侧躺回床上，仿佛Arthur真的未曾出现。

 

回忆如同丝丝密密的蛛网遍布了Orm的内心，无论他如何努力摆脱都会发现它阴影般的一角，越想逃离就被黏得越紧。他仰头饮下半杯红酒企图冲散回荡在耳中的杂乱心跳，却无措地发现思想只因Arthur的一句话就变得更加混乱。  
【明天，你愿同我一起去打猎吗？】  
Orm看向Arthur好似漫不经心的侧脸，诡谲的情绪摄住了他。大概是七神恶意的戏弄，或者自己神经突然的错乱。Orm竟然就那么面无表情地点了点头，说了句，【好】。

 

TBC


End file.
